


Finally

by svu_jj



Category: Chicago PD (TV), One Chicago, Upzek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svu_jj/pseuds/svu_jj
Summary: Hailey Upton only joined intelligence a couple years ago. She didn't immediately make nice with Adam Ruzek and it took him a while to warm up to her. Truth be told, he was falling head over heels in love with her. What he didn't know, was Hailey was doing the exact same.





	1. Al

Chapter 1: Al  
Everyone got the call at the same time. Al was in the hospital as he'd been stabbed in prison. Hailey had actually been about to head over to Mollys for a drink when she got it. At this point her and Adam were friends with benefits. The benefits part came later to the friends part but it was a nice way for them to let go of the cases. Kim and Adam were old news now and that made her very happy. She had just pulled up to the hospital and flashed her badge and before she could even speak, A very familiar strong build hugged her. Adam. 

"Hey" She whispered. 

"Hey" He replied back.

They stayed in the hug for a minute before walking together to where everyone else was waiting. They greeted everyone and then sat in chairs next to each other. Hailey knew that surgery took a while but she still felt like time was moving very slowly. Finally around four a doctor came out.

"Al lost a lot of blood and unfortunately we weren't able to get his heart started again. Im very sorry".  
From that moment Hailey felt physically sick and was suddenly overwhelmed. She could hear the soft cries of Kim and Antonios punch into the wall but she couldn't look up. This was not about her and she silently willed the nausea to pass. The doctor noticed Haileys paling face and went to ask if she was okay and thats when she smelled the stench of blood on the doctor and lost her lunch all over the ground. The sound made everyone turn and she was so dizzy she could only see Adam quickly making his way over to her. Thats when it call came rushing back and she promptly passed out. 

"We need some help over here!" Adam yelled. He was panicking internally and he was worried about Hailey. "Hales! Hailey wake up!" He practically yelled. Right after that, Dr. Halstead rushed in with a nurse and loaded her onto a gurney. "Please take care of her." With that she was wheeled out of sight and Hank seeing what went down asked a very simple question.

"Does anyone know who her emergency contact is?" 

"Uhh that would be me Sarge." After those six words were spoken by Adam, the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Finally Hank cleared his throat and spoke to his team. "Alright I know we are all mourning but Al would want us to bring whoever did this to justice. So, Burgess and Atwater go talk to the warden. I want to know what the hell happened. Antonio, go review the security footage. Im going to go talk with the superintendent. When everyone left Hank went up to Adam. "I don't know why, Nor do I care but since you are Upton's emergency contact, you stay with her. Both of you take some time to figure out your personal lives and don't come back till your heads are on straight. 

"Copy that Sarge".

With that Hank left the room and a nurse alerted Adam that Hailey was ready for visitors. She was sleeping when he got there so he took a seat in the chair and held her hand. "Hi Hales. I don't know if you can hear me but Im here. God you scared me and I'm so sorry I didn't see it before. God Hailey, this is gonna sound cliche but I love you. I want us. Not just the sex but a real relationship. You are so beautiful and I'd give anything to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours open again".  
Careful not to lean on her, he gave her a kiss on the head and then went back to holding her hand and began to cry. He was sobbing so hard he almost didn't feel the movement of her hand in his. Looking up, he saw tears in her eyes. "Hey" He whispered  
"Hey yourself. She lifted her hand and put it to his cheek. "I heard what you said." she admitted. Suddenly he felt embarrassed and was going to try and play it off. "Listen, we don't have to do that. We can just forget what I said okay?"

"Adam." She interrupted. Her voice made him look up again. "I want that. All of it. With you. For the record, I love you too." Smiling, Adam stood up again and kissed her lips. He was about to pull away when her arms latched onto the back of his neck and so he laid down on the bed next to her. "How do you want to tell the Sarge? I mean I remember the fit he had with Jay and Erin sneaking around but maybe because your not his daughter. "Hmm. Hey what did he say? Was he mad?"  
"No not at all. He was worried and then surprised at me being your emergency contact. I think he suspects but we have as much time off as we need to recover from..."

"Al." she remembered. She did her best not to cry in front of him but was failing. "I know. Its okay." He soothed bringing her close. Interrupting their moment, Dr. Halstead knocked. "So. Your labs came back clean, nothing bad. I think it was just the stress. Speaking of, how's your stomach? You up for some food?" The nurse followed closely behind him, carrying a tray of hospital food. At the smell, Hailey's stomach formed knots again and she leaned over to the other side and again threw up. The nurse rushed out after. "Ill take that as a no. Don't worry. The cleanup crew is being paged right now. Just drink some water and rest okay?" 

She nodded and then wiped her face with the cloth. "Can you get me some water?" Hailey asked Adam. He nodded and poured half a cup. "Go slow, I don't want that coming back up."

 

"I love you." Hailey said sleepily. "I love you too Hales. Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up." With that the newly formed lovers fell into a deep sleep both oblivious to the fact that Kim had come back and was standing outside having heard Adam's last sentence.


	2. Breakdowns

chapter 2:

When Kim heard that she was surprised. She hadn’t actually meant to be eavsdropping. She had been there to check on the victim they had brought in and saw Hailey with Adam. “Hey Maggie, how is Detective Upton doing?” She asked. 

“She’s doing better, we are waiting till all her tests come back and then she can get back to you guys. She’s really lucky that Detective Ruzek is in there with her.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Because then you’d go in there and bombard her. Let her be, they’re happy.” 

With that Kim sighed and watched the two of them. Closed off from the rest of the world for just a little while. 

About an hour later, Hailey woke up to find that Adam was gone. “Maybe it was just a dream” she thought. She swore she remembered waking up and having him kiss her but that was wishful thinking. She saw Kim leave with a smile on her face and immediately burst into tears. Adam had gone back to Kim. She was sobbing so hard at this point the monitors were beginning to catch on to her escalating heart rate. The doctors came rushing in and immediately put an oxygen mask on her and gave her a calming medicine. It did the trick for the heart rate but she was still crying.   
“What’s wrong Hailey?” Will asked. She managed to choke out her sentence. “Adam’s gone!” 

“No no he’s not.” He tried to reassure her. “I know where he is, do you want me to get him?” She nodded desperately still crying. With that Will ran off to outside by the coffee cart. “Ruzek!” He shouted.  
“Yea man?” 

“It’s Hailey..” 

That’s all he had to say for Ruzek to drop his coffee and come running. The two men bolted into the ED with Adam running ahead of Will and making a beeline for Hailey. He swung open the curtains and she was crying so hard her eyes were closed so she didn’t see him. Carefully he got on the bed and pulled her close and that seemed to do the trick because she immediately buried her head into his chest. Sensing the detectives needed privacy, Will closed the curtain and door behind him and went to check on other patients. Once alone, Adam put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. “What’s wrong?” 

“I thought you left...and then I thought I had just dreamed you were here. “No no, never.” 

“Will you hold me?"

He nodded and pulled the rest of her body into his and rubbed her back. She was just starting to feel drowsy when Kim finally came bursting in. "Hi, um sorry to interrupt but Voight wants an update on you Hailey."

"Okay. Well Im getting discharged in a little bit after Will brings my discharge papers since I'm feeling better. I'll have Adam drive me to the district."

Just then Will came back in with discharge papers. "Oh hello Detective Burgess. I'm sorry but I have to ask you to step out. I can only review test results with a patient and their emergency contact. "

"Sure. Bye guys." With that she left and Will stepped into the room. “So we have some things to discuss. I’ve run a few tests on you and I didn’t find anything physically wrong. I’ve attached a prescription for the anxiety and you’ll be set. “Thank you.” She said. Will nodded and left the papers. “You have anxiety?” Adam asked quietly. She nodded. “Its been there since I was a teenager. It’s not really a big deal anymore, I get anxiety attacks at night a lot but that’s it. “How have you dealt with those?” 

“I don’t. I mean they get kind of bad so I just wait it out.” 

“Oh Hales. Listen okay? I’m going to be here with you now. So anytime you feel one coming on, and I’m asleep wake me up. And I’ll help you through it. Okay?” 

She nodded again and put her signature on the papers. “Alright. Let’s go to the district.” 

Adam nodded and the pair walked out of the hospital. “Hey Adam? “ Hailey asked. 

“Hm?” 

“What’s the deal with you and Burgess?” 

“Nothing anymore. We were engaged and now I just don’t feel that spark with her anymore. It was a long time ago. I feel a stronger spark with you so don’t worry.” With that Adam kissed her head and the two drove to the district. Once there, immediately they went to the Sargents office. 

“Upton, how you doing?” 

“Better Sarge thank you. Im ready to get to work.” 

“Understood. Well, your just in time for briefing. Ruzek stay behind a moment, Upton you can go listen.” 

She nodded and placed her hand on Adams shoulder as she got up. “So.. what’s the deal with you and Upton? Before you say none of my business, it is damn well my business as it pertains to two detectives in my unit. So, talk.” 

Ruzek laughed nervously. “Umm, Hailey and I are in a relationship now. We have been working up to that for about 2 months now and she’s great. But it won’t be like Burgess and I. Hailey and I can work together.” 

 

“Look I already lost Lindsay. I don’t need to lose another one because of relationships in this unit. So if something happens, it’ll be you to go. “

“Understood Sarge. Can I get back to her now?” 

“Sure. Keep an eye on her okay? She doesn’t look to good.” 

He nodded and looked at her. Sure enough she looked paler then normal.

When the briefing finished, Adam went up and lightly grabbed Hailey’s arm to hold her back. “Hey you sure your good to go? Your looking a little on the pale side.” 

“I’m good Ruz. I promise.” She said lying but trying to convince him. He looked at her suspiciously but decided not to say anything and headed out with her. “Hey. I love you k? Just remember that.” 

She smiled. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! Thx for the hits on the first chapter! I really love this couple and I hope you guys like this story!


	3. News

CHAPTER 3:  
Midnight October 17th 2018-  
Hailey woke up in a sweat after she and Adam had gone to sleep not even an hour ago. Her head was pounding and she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong with her. Shaking it off she ignored the stabbing pain and tried to go back to sleep. She managed to get only about 20 minutes more of sleep and even Adam noticed the bags under her eyes. “Hailes?” He asked concerned. She looked up at him. “Yeah?” 

“Did you sleep okay last night?” 

“Mmhmm, why do you ask?” 

“Because you look like you didn’t sleep at all and I can see right through your lie. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I just had a migraine is all. I’m fine okay? Let’s go to work.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went to go grab her gun out of the safe. She wasn’t going to tell him out of fear of seeming weak. Sighing, she hoped he would stop asking and let her focus. Truth is, she knew had a bad concussion from her fall the other day but she was going to ignore it. Still she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen. So she got into the car feeling dizzy but still breathing. Seeing her paling figure, Adam pulled over and put his hand to her forehead. “Hailes, love your burning up.” 

“I am?” She asked weakly as her vision began to blur. Quickly she opened the door only to vomit out the side of the car. “Adam..” she whispered before passing out in the car. 

“Oh my god! Hailes! Hailey! Hang on love.” Quickly he shut the door and called Hank on speed dial. “Ruzek! Where the hell have you been?” He yelled over the phone. 

“Sarge, Haileys sick. She’s burning up and she passed out. I’m on my way to take her to med. it’s bad. She’s as white as a ghost. I know she fell last week but I think this is worse. I’m on my way to take her to Med.”

“Okay keep me updated.” He hung up and turned his attention back to Hailey. “Oh Hales. I wish you had stayed home today. I’m so sorry.” Adam began to cry and focused super hard on driving. Luckily he got there without an accident. “I need help!” He screamed grabbing Hailey out of the car. “Okay Detective, calm down. We got her.” He nodded and ran his hand over his hair. Finally after 20 minutes, Maggie came. “Your her emergency contact right?” She asked him. He nodded. “Is she going to be alright?” 

“Yes. She is. One of the tests we ran, came up as positive. We’ve figured out 

“Yes she will. We’ve finally figured out some of her symptoms and we’d be happy to discuss the results with you once Detective Upton’s consent is given. He nodded and then looked around for her. “She’s settled in room 608.” 

“Thank you.” With that he practically ran to her. She smiled when she saw him but looked scared. “Do I have cancer? Am I dying?” She whispered to him, hot tears streaming down her face. He laughed a little and shook his head. “No baby. Your not dying. I think they found good news okay?” 

She nodded and gripped onto his shirt as though he was leaving. “Hey hey, I’m not going anywhere okay?” 

“I’m sorry..” 

“What are you sorry for?” 

“For not telling you..” 

“About what?” 

“The dizziness, the migraines and the nausea. I’m sorry, I know we share stuff but I was embarrassed. “

“It’s okay. I’m not mad. I just want what’s best for you and I don’t think what’s best for you is ending up in the hospital every other week.” 

She smiled a little at the joke and moved closer to him. “Promise you won’t leave?” 

“I swear. Here comes the doctor. Are you okay with me hearing what they have to say?”

She nodded and sat up for the doctor. “So Hailey, we found high levels of HCG in your blood. 

“Okay...I’m sorry I don’t understand what that means.” She asked gripping onto Adams hand. 

“It means your pregnant. About 8 weeks, so you do have options. If you wish to continue this pregnancy and see it through to the end, we can provide you with excellent OB’s and prenatal care. However if you wish to terminate the pregnancy you can also do that. I do have to have the counselor there with you when signing the papers so we can make sure you’re okay. I’ll give you some time to think and I’ll be back after a couple hours to hear your choice.”

Hailey’s complexion turned as white as a ghost as soon as he had left. Scared beyond belief at what Adam would say, she didn’t dare look him in the eye. In fact, she turned her head to stare at the clock. She knew she had to talk to him but as soon as she spoke, her guard would be let down.  
“Hailey….” He whispered gently as not to startle her. Finally she turned around and started to sob clutching onto his flannel. He comforted her by holding her close wishing he could do more. After all he knew she was probably mad at him. Adam had gotten so lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the sound of silence. Now she was looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much. “Whatever you choose to do, I support you okay? If you abort, Ill go with you or not if thats what you want. If you raise this kid, I would really like to be a part of it’s life and be a father but if it would be easier for you, I’ll walk away now.”

Quickly she shook her head. “Please don’t leave me. I made my decision.”

He nodded allowing her to continue. “I’ve made a lot of bad choices in my life. Now I have you and I want this baby. Would you still willing to be part of my life?” She asked secretly hoping he’d say yes. 

“Yes. I want nothing more.”

This time tears of joy streamed down her face as she grabbed his other free hand and put it to her abdomen. Now it was Adam’s turn to cry. He cried tears of joy and brought Hailey into his arms. “We’re gonna be a family Ruz.” 

“Yeah we are Hailes. I can’t wait. Especially for when Voight finds out and has a cow…”He joked. 

Just as she was about to reply, the doctor returned. “Hello Detectives. There are other detectives that would like to see if your up for visitors. Theres also a guy named Voight part of intelligence or something that needs to know your okay. Hailey smiled. “Okay. But before that could you please send Dr.Halstead in?”

She nodded and called him. He was there in a minute. “What’s up guys?”

“Umm, could you maybe not say anything to Jay or the rest of the unit? You can tell Natalie but we’d like to keep this to ourselves for a little while. “Understood. I’ll bring everyone back.” 

Soon enough Upton and Ruzek could hear the familiar voices of not only CPD but CFD as well. “Hi guys, thank you for coming. I’m okay now. I’ll come back later, but I’d like to talk to Voight for a second.

They nodded and left the room. “Do you want me to stay or go?” Adam asked Hailey. “Go catch up with the boys. You deserve it.” He nodded and left the room. “So Upton, here’s the deal. You and Ruzek can be allowed to continue whatever you guys are doing. But if something goes south because of your relationship in the coming months, I’ll transfer one of you. Anything else? “

Hailey became nervous suddenly. “Well, I thought it best to get it out now. I’m...  
I’m pregnant..” 

 

Seargent Voight stood there for a second. “Congratulations, This does mean desk duty though. At 6 months you go on desk duty. At 9 you go on maternity leave, earlier if there are complications. Do we have an understanding?”

“Got it Sarge. Now do you think you could pull some strings to get me out of here?” She asked hopefully.  
Hank smiled. “I’ll see what I can do.” With that he left the room leaving Hailey alone with her thoughts. Just as she was beginning to get drowsy, Adam returned. He smiled seeing her so sleepy and got onto the bed with her as she fell asleep hoping this would be their last hospital visit for a while.


	4. Secrets

Chapter 4: 

It was now 3 weeks later and already Hailey was really feeling the negative sides to pregnancy. Her jeans were tight and it was getting harder to conceal the symptoms of the pregnancy. Just the other day when the boys came back with burritos, she practically hurled into her trash can. Today, was Adams day off and Jay and Hailey’s turn to be on patrol. Everything was fine until they got called to chase a bank robber on the loose. So they jumped out of their car and began to run. Suddenly an older figure grabbed onto her. “Well hello, I’ve heard a lot about you. You really are a little whore.” Hailey looked up and came face to face with Bob Ruzek. Now she was flustered. “Let me go.” She demanded willing herself not to cry. 

“No. Your just using my son for his money.” With that he shoved her to the ground and she landed on her hand. Just as he was about to punch her, Jay returned after another officer apprehended the suspect and upon seeing the situation he punched Bob and grabbed Hailey. The two of them ran until they got to the car. As they were driving Hailey began to shake. “Can you drop me here?” Hailey asked quietly. Jay nodded and recognized it as Haileys apartment. She thanked him and ran to her apartment sobbing. She quickly got in and collapsed on the floor. Adam, who had been in the bedroom watching tv, ran out to the living room and saw Hailey. Stepping into action, he quickly cradled her shaking figure while taking off her vest. Finally she stopped shaking and sniffled. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” Adam asked gently. 

“Nothing happened..I’m fine.” She said trying to convince him. He shook his head. “You know as well as I do that’s crap. What happened? Did someone hurt you?” 

She nodded as more tears poured out. “Who baby? I’ll kill him.” 

She shook her head. “You won’t believe me.”

“Try me.” He encouraged. Firmly she shook her head and instead stood up. “I’m going to go to bed okay?” She whispered. He nodded and kissed her hand and placed his hand on her stomach. She smiled a little and wobbled off into the other room. As soon as he heard her breathing even out, He stepped out and called Jay.

“Hey man? What’s up?” Jay answered the phone. 

“What do you mean what’s up? What the hell happened out there? Why didn’t you protect her?! Why won’t she tell me who hurt her? Was it you?” 

“I.” Jay got cut off again by Ruzek. “Why did she come home crying?!” He screamed frustrated. 

“You need to calm down and let me explain. First, we were on patrol. We got a call about a potential bank robber coming our way. We decided to help out and we were running after the suspect. I was running a little faster than Hailey so I didn’t see her disappear. Finally I got the guy. I handed him off to an on duty officer and went back only to realize Hailey wasn’t right with me. She was further back. She had just been slammed into the ground and I heard him call her a whore. So I bolted for them. Punched him and ran with Hailey back to the car. From there I dropped her home like she asked. “

“Who Jay? Who did this? Why couldn’t she tell me?” 

“Because it was your father.” Jay said quietly. “Oh my god..he could have killed them..” He whispered. 

“Ruzek, it was only Hailey that got hurt? What do you mean them?” 

“Never mind, thanks Jay.” He hung up the phone and went back inside a few steps away from bursting into tears himself. Instead he went back inside to find Hailey sitting on the bed staring out the window. “Hey.” She said softly seeing him. “I’m so sorry.” 

She looked at him for a second. “So you understand why I couldn’t tell you?” She asked sadly. He nodded and brought her into his lap. “Trust me, I would have believed you. Now that I know, will you talk to me?.”

“He was gonna kill me. He had his weapon out and called me a whore. Said I just got knocked up for your money.” 

 

Oh baby I’m sorry. I know you don’t want me to but I gotta tell Voight okay? But before that is there anything you need?.” 

She nodded. “Can you get me some ice? And when you go, can I come with you?”  
“Sure. Now why don’t you get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Okay.” Soon enough she let the exaustion take over and closed her eyes. Even in her sleep, she could feel Adams hand on her belly stroking her tiny baby bump. “Hey little man. It’s your dad. Your mom is having a rough time right now, my dad is being mean to her. I promise I won’t ever let something bad happen to you okay? “ 

While talking, he put his hand on her abdomen and stroked it. It was then that he found a huge scar on her side that went down her leg. Trying not to make any assumptions he checked her arm.He almost cried when he found them, even though they were faded. Knowing she had tried to hurt herself broke him. He knew she was asleep so he didn’t do anything or say anything but gently moved her shirt so he could place a kiss on it. After a while of talking to the baby, he got tired and fell asleep with his head in her lap. About an hour later Hailey woke up to the vibrating of her phone. She picked it up and Adam woke up. The first thing she noticed was that Adam had found her scars. Looking at him she tried to get up in order to fix her clothing so they wouldn’t be visible. There were scars, most of them healed marks from her childhood. 

“Hey where are you going?” Adam asked voice thick with sleep. She tried to put on a smile for him. “Just getting some clothes on. Voight wants us to go in.” 

“Hailey.” Adam said. She turned and looked at him cautiously. “How’d you get those scars?” 

She shook her head. “Just fell on some rocks when I was a kid. Sharp ones that cut my leg. I’m fine.” 

Adam didn’t believe her so he tried again. “Those aren’t from falling on rocks Hailes. What are you not telling me?” 

“Nothing. Let’s just go do our jobs.” 

So they left. Once in the car Hailey decided she wanted to drive so she drove the two of them with one hand on the wheel, one hand on her belly. There wasn’t much there yet but it comforted her knowing it was there. When they arrived she was immediately placed into action. A man with evidence that could possibly tie him to the scene of a murder that wouldn’t confess. Hailey saw something though that she could play and decided to take a run at him. They started talking and she saw the scars. 

“How old were you when they started?” She asked gently.

“What are you talking about?” The suspect questioned. At that point she took off the cuffs believing he wouldn’t harm her. 

“Those scars look at least 20 years old, so 10? 12?”

He nodded. “When was it the worst? Morning? Night?..For me it was the worst at night. My dad..he’d come home after a long day at work which was 9-2 and be drunk by 2:30. And you know, we were just kids. We wanted to have fun. So we were loud. And I was the only girl..so he beat me. Saying I needed to stop acting like a princess. It got so bad one day that I thought I was going to die because he had beat me so hard I was bleeding. 

“Did you ever think about killing yourself?” He asked. 

“Yeah...I tried. I still have scars from that too. I was bleeding out on my bathroom floor when my mom found me. It was the only time she saved me.” she said as tears began to pool in her eyes. 

“Can I see?” 

She shook her head. “They aren’t in visible places.”

“Damn Haileys good. She should be an actress.”

“She’s got him.” Voight agreed. 

“Did you do it Bryce? You didn’t mean to right?” 

Then he broke down and confessed. Only took 5 minutes for the whole thing to go down. When she exited she came face to face with Kev. “Good job Hailey. For a second though I thought he was gon confess to killing Kennedy.” He gave her a pat on the back and left Adam with Hailey. “So the story?” 

“Was completely false. I was playing him.” 

“You sure?” He asked not believing her. She nodded and went back into the main room. Everything was fine until the DNA came back. “It’s not a match. DNA comes back to a Darren Jones.” Burgess said rushing in. Jay also came in saying that they had Bryce on tape at a park 10 miles away 6 minutes before the 911 call.” Hailey groaned and then went with Platt to go get Bryce. “Bryce bud you got some explaining to do.” Hailey started as they walked towards the cell. “Oh my god....”


	5. Truths

“Hailey!” Platt shouted. Bryce had hung himself using his bed sheets. Quickly after calling for an ambo, Trudy untied the sheet and Hailey got him on the ground and began to do CPR even though he was long gone. “Hailey! Hailey! He’s gone!” Trudy shouted as she lifted Hailey up. Hailey was so overwhelmed she fell against the bars and began to cry. Somehow she pulled herself together until Adam opened the door later that night. Immediately she collapsed into his embrace sobbing. “Hey, hey it’s okay. It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.”

“I pushed him..and now he’s dead!” She cried. She hated herself right now but she couldn’t help it. “Look at me. You did everything right. You got a confession not knowing it was false..” 

“I’m sorry I lied to you.” 

“About what baby?” 

“The scars..” she sobbed. 

“Oh Hailes. I’m not mad at you. You had every right not to want to talk to me. Do you think your up for it now?” 

“Yeah...”

The two of them walked to the bed and Adam laid down first before gently pulling Hailey down too so she was sitting in between his legs. When I was 12, I tried to kill myself. My home life was just so bad I thought I couldn’t take it anymore.” 

“So the story that you told about your dad?” 

She sighed. “Yeah. It was true. He wasn’t like that all the time. Once a week he’d be this great dad who tossed us in the air and then just like that he’d snap. Then my mom..she’d just sit there and watch. He moved on from beating her to beating me. Never the boys ya know? It was a lot more complicated than it seemed.” 

“Baby im so sorry.” He lifted his arm so Hailey could rest her head on his chest. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I can promise you know I’ll never lay a hand on you or our son.” 

“We don’t know the gender yet you goon.” She yawned. The tears had finally stopped and all she wanted to do was sleep. “I’m saying it’s a boy. Call it a fathers intuition.”

She laughed and buried her head further into his chest. For a while it was quiet, as the couple was thinking about their future. “I’m kinda hoping for a girl ya know? To show her what a good childhood can be. It’ll be a redo for me.”

“I understand that.” He replied. Finally Hailey’s eyes closed and she fell asleep with her hand still holding onto Adams shirt as if she was scared to lose him.

Meanwhile:

“Okay. Where is Upton and where’s Ruzek?” Voight asked. 

“Sarge Upton has had a rough week. I think they are out drinking blowing off steam.”

“I don’t think they’re drinking. Find Ruzek, get him here we need to go full on surveillance for this op.” 

“Copy that.” With that Jay pulled out his phone and dialled Ruzek’s number. 

“Hey Ruzek, Sarge wants you here.” 

“Tell him I can’t.” 

Jay held the phone for a second. “Sarge, he says he can’t.” 

“Give me the phone Halstead.” Voight demanded. Jay did as he was told and pretended not to be listening.

“Ruzek. You better have a damn good explanation for not being here right now. So had Upton.” 

“I do. Upton has had a very hard week, I came to her house and she practically collapsed in my arms. It took half an hour to calm her down and now she’s sleeping. Best sleep she’s had in a while. As for me, I’m holding her because she’s the mother of my child and my girlfriend. I’m not about to wake her up and compromise her mental state right now. So I’m sorry but she comes first.” 

There was silence on the end of the line till Voight heard something. “Adam? Is someone else hurt? Who’s on the phone?.”   
Hailey asked still half asleep. “No one baby. No ones hurt, go back to sleep.” 

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too Hailes.” He soothes as she went back to sleep. In that moment he had forgotten Voight was on the phone. 

“Ruzek.” 

“Yeah im here Sarge.” 

“Never mind. Stay with Hailey. She needs you.” 

“Thanks Sarge.” He hung up and tossed his phone on the chair before wrapping both arms around Hailey again while kissing her head. Eventually he let the exhaustion claim him too and they fell asleep. He woke up around 8 but she was still dead asleep. He didn’t want to wake her up but she hadn’t eaten anything all day and it wasn’t good for their baby. “Hailes.” He whispered trying to gently wake her. This lasted for five minutes before she finally stirred. She looked up at him sleepily and asked why she was woken up. 

“Because my love you need to eat. That gorgeous baby isn’t going to be healthy if you don’t. Now what do you want for dinner? What sounds good? I’ll get anything you want.” 

“Can we get Greek?” 

Adam laughed. “Sure. I’ll go get the menus.” 

Hailey smiled and as soon as Adam left she snuggled back into the bed. “You better not be falling back asleep!” He called. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone. Turns out she had 15 missed calls from Jay. So she decided to call him back. “Halstead? What’s up?” 

“Upton are you dead? I’ve been calling you for hours!” 

“I’m not dead Jay, I’m just busy.” 

“Doing what?”

“Having a life outside of intelligence. What’s your deal anyway?” 

“Just a rumour coming from Antonio that you and Ruzek are shacking up.” 

“Tell Antonio to mind his business. I’ll come talk to you when I’m ready. For now, I’m home. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Fine but I’ll tell Voight.” 

“You gain nothing by that but okay. Be my guest. I have to go Jay. Someone’s at my door.” She hung up the phone and joined Adam in the kitchen to answer the door. 

Unfortunately her mood became worse when she opened it. “Adam.” She called nervously. “Yeah babe?”   
“Can you come to the door?” 

“Mmhmm on my way. He put down the menu and walked to the door and immediately went into protective father mode. He rushed to Hailey’s side and blocked the door. “You’ve got some nerve showing up here Dad. You hurt the woman I love most. And that is just unforgivable.”

“Oh Adam, you were always foolish when it came to love. I’ve just come to tell you I’ll be suing your baby mama and her jackass partner.” 

Now Hailey was just shocked. “For what?!” 

“Unnecessary physical force on the job. I was merely helping you catch a suspect when your partner punched me.”

“You know that’s not know it went down.” Hailey growled. Her fist was ready to aim for his face. 

“See that’s the thing, who are they going to believe? A cop who has more than 40 years on the beat? Or two detectives from Hank Voights intelligence unit? That’s what I thought.” With that he left. Hailey was just frozen until Adam got in front of her. 

“Hailes..we’ll fight this okay? I won’t let him bring us down.” She merely nodded and then pulled back. “I don’t think I’m hungry anymore.” 

“Is the baby making you feel nauseous?” 

“That and what just went down.” 

“Well how about we eat pizza and have ginger ale with it?” 

“You would do that for me?” 

“Your carrying my child and I love you. I’d do anything for you. So yes. Now come on let’s get some food in you.” 

So he led her to the table and got out the pizza. Turned on the tv and made sure she ate. When she had eaten a slice she decided that she was actually hungry so she ate one more before deciding to call it a night. Then Ruzek got a call from Voight. They needed him to go in. “Go, it’s okay. I understand. I love you.”


	6. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 was too long so this picks up right in 5. I just split it. So enjoy!

“I love you too. Call me if you need anything.” 

“I will.” 

He then kneeled down. “Bye baby, take care of your mom for me.” 

Once at the district Adam realized how much he’d rather be home. “Okay listen up. Four women have been beaten and killed in the area in the past week. All homicides, beaten to death. Blonde, fair skinned and all in their 30s-40s. Further examination revealed they were all pregnant. 10-20 weeks. Now let’s gig up some info by going into the warehouse. A CI said she saw multiple blonde women enter and never come out alive. 

Just as Hank was walking back into his office, Adam realized something. “Sarge!” 

“Yeah.” He responded. He closed the door and ran his hands through his hair. “Upton fits that profile perfectly. 30s, Blonde, Pale and..”

“And what?...” He said not really thinking twice. 

“Pregnant!” Adam practically shouted. “Okay you need to chill out. I’ll tell Jay to go pick her up and bring her here.” 

“Copy.” 

“Halstead, Sarge wants you to go pick up Upton at her apartment.”

“Okay. Why?” 

“She’s crucial to this case.” Ruzek said. Jay nodded getting the point and got his coat on. It took him only ten minutes to get to Hailey’s house and immediately he was on alert because the door was unlocked. “5021 Henry requesting back up at 6963 Lakeview Drive, Plain clothes Detective at the scene.” Jay said into his walkie talkie.” 

“Copy 5021 Henry, Backup is on the way.” No sooner than 5 minutes, multiple officers and Detectives arrived. The first was Adam. “Where is she?!” He panicked. 

 

Jay ignored him and went in and cleared all the rooms except for the bedroom. He then opened the door to find the window open and a spot where the bed had been laid in. “She’s gone. And her phone is still here.” 

“Check the phone. Maybe she got a text.” 

Jay did as he was told but couldn’t get in. “It’s locked with a passcode.” 

Finally Adam pushed through the crowd and unlocked the phone for Jay. “She didn’t get a text but she tried to text me and you. Her message read “I’m feeling like there’s someone in my house, come get me?”

“That was 20 minutes ago Sarge. She’s gone. Windows open, no prints.” Jay concluded. Adams heart immediately sunk. His worst fear had come true. 

And they were going to find out exactly what they had tried to keep secret. “Hailey Upton. Missing as of 1 hour ago. Fits the profile exactly. Let’s find her and bring her home.” 

Meanwhile Hailey was scared beyond belief. All she knew was that her phone was home and a woman had her. “What do you want from me?” Hailey cried. “Shut up!” She hit Hailey with a belt again as Hailey sobbed. “Please! I’ll do whatever!”

“I said shut up!” She got a knife and made a slash not too deep in her arm. 

“Okay. I want to know everything that happened in common with all 4 victims. How did they meet our killer?” Voight directed. 

“They met by accident. In the store. When someone bumps into you, you look at them.” 

“Sarge! We got something! Car with plates registered to a Katherine Deacotis seen outside of all three deceased and Uptons house. “Okay let’s go pick her up.” 

The team nodded and got on their gear while Adam was silently praying that Hailey would be safe and okay. They left in a matter of minutes and soon enough half the district was at her house. “One two!” Antonio and Jay burst open the door and everyone ran in. “Clear!” Was heard from every room and Adams heart broke. Everyone was leaving the house and then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. “Guys!” He called. They ran back inside hearing him and followed his line of sight. “Latch. Must lead to a basement. I think there’s another way in too through the back yard.” Kim concluded. So Kim and Jay went to the back of the house while Adam and Antonio opened the latch. It was stairs which meant that she wouldn’t see them coming. Unfortunately she saw Kim and Jay coming and grabbed Hailey and put a knife to her throat. “Come any closer, I’ll kill her. She’s already lost a lot of blood, what would happen if she lost a little more?” 

“You don’t want to do that Katherine.” 

Kim nodded to Adam and then he took the shot. She crumpled to the ground bringing Hailey with her. “Hailey!”

“She’s barely breathing. Pulse is weak. Let’s get a bus.” Kim nodded and ran to grab Foster and Brett. “Hailey baby can you hear me?”

Both Jay and Antonio were shocked because they had suspected but never had any proof. “Ruzek, Ambos here. How’s she doing?” 

“Not good. Her pulse is weak. I’m ready.” He lifted her up and kissed her head before bringing her up. Most victims when found alive were rushed to by parents and family. In this case, Adam was her only family. So it was rare to see a quiet scene except for Adam. 

He was in full blown tears. “Ruzek. Do you wanna come with?” Brett asked. He nodded and hopped into the ambulance. “Is there anything we should know about?” 

“She’s pregnant. 14 weeks today.” He sighed. They nodded and after getting her hooked up to oxygen they did an ultrasound. “Okay, the baby looks good. Let’s get her to Med.” 

20 minutes later they arrived. “What do we have?” 

“Detective Hailey Upton. Held hostage, severe dehydration, possible blood loss.” Natalie sucked in a breath and took over. Adam couldn’t help feeling helpless while waiting so he got up and tried to get something from the vending machine but he couldn’t. “Ruzek?” He spun around to come face to face with Voight. “Yeah boss.” 

“I just checked on Upton. She’s awake and asking for you.” 

“Thanks Sarge.” With that Adam took off towards Hailey. Immediately she had her arms outstretched because she knew he’d be an emotional wreck. “Hi babe.” She whispered. “Hey yourself. You breathing again?” 

“Yeah just barely though. Do I have to fill out a report?” 

“Woah there, slow down. Your in the hospital again. At least Voights got the decency to wait a while. He sighed and tried not to cry in front of her but failed. So as soon as she saw his eyes she pulled him over and he laid down on the bed holding her. “I was so scared Hailes. I was scared that you and bubs wouldn’t make it. I’d lose you forever.” He cried. 

“Look at me. I’m not going anywhere k? It’s gonna take more than that to get rid of me.”


	7. Undercover

It was the beginning of November when Hailey began to lose it. At first it would just be waking up early. Then it was insomnia. Then when she was able to sleep the nightmares plagued it. 

This one was the worst and she was breathing heavily while crying. Hearing her cry, Adam woke up. He knew she had nightmares sometimes but when he woke up usually she was back asleep. This time however, he saw her whole body shake. “Hailey.” He whispered. Still trying to catch her breath, she looked at him with panic in her eyes. 

“When do they stop? I’m so weak!” 

He scooted to her and wrapped his arms around her before breaking the silence. “You are not weak. You are a ton of things but weak is not one of them. You’ve been through a trauma while being pregnant. If you didn’t have a nightmare once in a while, something wouldn’t be right. Look at me.” 

Obeying, those piercing blue eyes Adam adored so much stared into his deep brown pools. “I love you. I will always love you okay? Now lay back.” She did and he moved her hair out of the way and began to comb through it knowing it would make her sleepy. Adam decided he was going to stay up the rest of the night just to make sure she was okay. 

“I’m worried about you Hailes. I want you to be okay. You know?” 

When she didn’t respond he looked down and found her fast asleep. So he kept stroking her hair till the sun came out. As much as he didn’t want Hailey to go into work today, he didn’t think that they’d be able to catch the suspect without her. 

Finally she woke up. “Hey.” She whispered groggily. “Hi.” He replied back sleepily. “I’m sorry for last night. I can go sleep on the couch.” She admitted sheepishly. 

“No no, don’t go down that road. Don’t apologize for something that wasn’t in your control. Say it.”

“Say what?” 

“It wasn’t my fault.”

She sighed. “It wasn’t my fault. Now can we go to work? I think I should probably tell Jay about us. And everyone else.” 

“Okay. Whatever you want I’m fine with. Let’s get that sexy body of yours into the shower huh?” 

She giggled and the two of them showered before work. Even Platt looked at them suspiciously as they came in together. “Good morning you two. Upton your glowing. What happened?.” 

“Should we?” She asked Adam searching his eyes. He nodded and grabbed her hand. “We are adding a new tiny addition to our unit this summer.” 

“You’re pregnant?” Trudy gasped. 

“Mmhm. Just about to go announce it to everyone.” 

Unfortunately that plan was derailed when everyone came rushing down the steps. Their suspect was at someone’s house threatening to shoot them. 

Hailey and Jay got into her car and while driving she decided to spill the news. “So Adam and I are together now..we have been for a couple months and we decided together that you needed to know since you’ll be getting a new partner.”

“What do you mean? Did Voight kick you out?” 

“No no. He’s been good. I mean..” she began while framing her belly. “Im pregnant.” She spit out waiting for his reaction. “Oh.” Was all he could say. Truth be told he was angry. He knew Adam was bad news from his failed relationship with Kim and was angry at his partner for falling for his fake act.” 

“Here.” He interrupted as their suspect went onto the front porch. She had a gun to the mans head in front of his two kids. Quickly they got to the scene and Hailey tried to convince Dolores to put down the gun. “You don’t want to do this Dolores. You can stop this right here. “No..no I can’t.” While talking, Hailey motioned to the mans kids and just as she had shoved the kids behind her the gun went off. 

Hailey felt the blood splatter on to her face but she didn’t feel any pain. She could still breathe. How? She didn’t know. 

Everyone around her moved in, cuffed Dolores who had shot the poor man in front of his kids. They got the kids in a car and finally it was just Jay and Hailey. “Hailey your not hit. You okay?” Somehow she couldn’t snap out of it but allowed herself to be led to the car. “Upton. Upton you good?.” 

Yet she couldn’t respond. The only thing she could do was wrap her arms around herself. Jay couldn’t stop thinking about how she said that she was knocked up with Ruzeks baby. “Jesus Hailey how could you get knocked up? Even Erin was more careful than that.” 

Hailey was in such a state of shock she couldn’t even react to be harsh words spilling out of Jays mouth. The ride back to the district was silent except for Jays occasional laughs at the situation. Once back in the district all eyes were on her. Platt sported them and took Hailey from Jay to go in back. “I’m gonna call Voight and Ruzek okay?” 

“Voight! Ruzek! Get down here now!” She yelled over the phone. Quickly the two men looked at each other and ran down the steps. Adam almost vomited at the sight before him when he arrived. “What the hell happened?”

“She came in here with blood everywhere. She’s in a state of shock.” 

“Upton are you hurt?” Voight tried. Adam shook his head. No one was getting through to her except for him. 

“Okay, im gonna take her. Please tell everyone to not come in to the locker rooms.” Hank nodded and gave the order. With that Adam led Hailey up the stairs and locked them into the locker room. Carefully he took off her clothes leaving her in bra and underwear. After removing his own clothing, he turned on the shower and brought them under the hot water. Finally it did the trick and it brought Hailey out of the state of shock. She gasped and brought her hands to her belly. “Welcome back.” Adam said gently while smoothing her hair down in the water. Immediately she began to cry. Adam knew this was coming so he gathered her in his arms.

“Shhhhh. Talk to me love.” 

“Im sorry...I know I didn’t get hit..I..He..”

“Calm down my love. Breathe. Who is he?” 

“Jay.” 

“What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?!” She shook her head. “No..not physically. He..I told him about the baby and he basically called me out for sleeping with you and asked how I could fall for your tricks. But I didn’t! I love you!” 

“Oh baby I know. Listen. I’ll talk to Voight about getting you paired with me for now. I just want to keep you and baby safe. You two are all I care about.” She nodded and the couple finished their shower in peace. By the end, Hailey had a smile on her face and so did Adam. The events from half an hour ago were forgotten and the two of them got dressed and exited. Hailey decided since she was getting bigger that she didn’t have to hide it from everyone and happily walked out with Adam. 

The team was shocked except for Jay and they gave their congratulations. “Thank you.” Hailey smiled. Then Hank came out of his office and nodded at them. “You two ready to work?” 

They both nodded trying to fight off blushes. Once they had a coffee break and everyone went to their locations, Kim pulled her aside. “I just wanted to let you know I’m okay with it. I get why you didn’t want to tell me.” 

Hailey at first was going to deny anything but Kim placed her hand on Hailey’s bump. “It didn’t just happen I know. Congratulations.” 

“Thank you.” Hailey was about to say more but she didn’t think Kim wanted to be puked on today so she excused herself for the restrooms. This was the first time she had it today and it was quite annoying while she was trying to do her job. 

At least Kim didn’t hate her. When she was confident she could stand up, she went back to the bullpen. She checked her phone and frowned. No messages from Adam. “That’s weird.” Shaking it off she sat down in her chair and tried to focus on working. But she was so stressed out even Kim commented. “Hailey you okay?” 

“Mmhmm fine. Why?” 

“Because your gripping that chair quite hard.” Before she had a chance to respond, Hailey got called into Voights office. “I need you to sit down and be calm because I don’t want to have you back in the hospital again when I tell you this.” Voight started. Immediately Hailey sat down and tested her hand on her baby bump. 

“Ruzeks in an undercover op. He’s stuck there with Jay for the next couple weeks. I wish I could tell you more but I can’t risk this operation being blown.”

“I understand but I feel as though I need to add something.”

“Go ahead.”

“Im 16 weeks pregnant with his child. He’s been there every step of the way with me not missing one thing. If he doesn’t come home to me in one piece, I blame you. My child will blame you and so will Adam. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal. Im watching out for him Hailey. Take the rest of the day off. Get your emotions in check.” Hailey nodded and got her jacket on at her desk. “Hailey what happened?”  
She opened her mouth to talk but tears came instead. “Okay your okay shhhh. Come on I’ll take you home.”

Hailey merely nodded and allowed Kim to drive her home. Once she got there she thanked Kim and walked inside. It felt odd to be home without Adam. She loved him and he loved her. She was supposed to find out the gender of her munchkin tomorrow but now that Adam was away she couldn’t do it without him. Not yet. She couldn’t call him, she couldn’t see him, she couldn’t feel his fingers running through her golden locks and couldn’t hear the stories he told to their baby. “Hi baby. It’s mommy. Daddy’s undercover right now. It’s just gonna be you and me for a couple weeks until he gets back so let’s get along. No morning sickness?” 

After a minute she sighed, feeling too much sadness to keep talking to it. She felt like she was spiraling back into her anxious depressive state as a teenager and she was barely holding on. “Please god don’t let anything happen to him. I need him. I need him to come home.” And she prayed like that everyday until a week later when she was in such a bad state she couldn’t get out of bed. She had gone back to self harm a day ago and wasn’t able to do anything. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Go away.” Hailey yelled. The person kept knocking and she tried to ignore it. Finally the door was kicked down and she grabbed her gun. Hailey was shaking from head to toe in tears as she heard the footsteps come closer. “Come any closer and I’ll shoot you.” 

Suddenly the figure appeared in her doorway and she dropped the gun. It was Adam. Seeing him was such a relief and she began to sob. “Oh my love. I missed you.” Adam said rocking Hailey back and forth in his arms. “I’m sorry.” She sobbed. “Hey baby what are you sorry for?” 

“I almost shot you!” 

“Oh Hailes it’s okay. I’m worried about you right now. Lemme see your eyes.” He soothed. She reluctantly looked at him and he saw deep bags under her eyes and looking down he saw the fresh red marks on her arms. “Have you eaten?”

She nodded without saying anything trying to pull her arms away. But Adam held on to her a second. “We are going to get through this you hear me? I’m not going anywhere anymore. Now, come lay down.” 

He laid down and immediately she began to shake again almost bursting into tears. “Woah what’s wrong? Did I do something?” Adam asked cautiously. Hailey shook her head. “No it just doesn’t feel real.” 

“Well it is. Come here.” He laid her down on the bed in his arms. Once she was asleep he allowed himself to relax. He’d known this op was gonna take its toll on her but never realized how much she needed him. No matter what, Hailey came first now. He checked his phone and realized that it was 4am but Hailey looked like she hadn’t slept in a week. Now she was knocked out. Untangling himself, he went into the bathroom to make a phone call.

“Ruzek? What’s up?” 

“I need to be partnered with Hailey. And no more undercover till my child is born. Right now she comes first.” 

“Okay. Does she still want to work?” 

“For now yes. But if anything happens again, I want her on desk duty.”

“Your saying you want to put her on desk duty without her consent?” 

“If it comes to that. Look I gotta go. Does she need to work today?” 

“No let her get some rest. You can take the day off too. But tomorrow internal affairs wants to meet with the both of you. Something about your father.” 

Internally Adam groaned because he knew this was coming. “Alright copy. See you tomorrow.” With that he hung up and went to bed with Hailey. She had slept soundly through the whole conversation and he had no intention of waking her up until their doctors appointment at 3. 

So the couple slept until 1pm when Hailey woke up in need of a shower. “Hey love.” 

“Hi. I feel disgusting I’m gonna shower okay?”

Adam nodded. “You want me to turn on the shower for you?” 

“Yeah. I’m gonna get changed.” So he went into the bathroom and turned on the water while she got changed. Once her clothes were off she sighed and looked at her body in the mirror. “Hi baby. I get to find out what you are today. Daddy hopes your a boy but I kinda hope your a girl. Either way I’m excited for you to be here.” She was so in trance she didn’t notice Adam come around and place his arms around her and stroke the bump. “Your gorgeous.” Adam whispered kissing the side of her head. 

Hailey smiled and kissed him back. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“Coming back to me in one piece. You know I told Voight I’d blame him if you didn’t come back the same.” 

“Really? Tell me what happened.” 

“Well it was when I first learned you were undercover and I told him if you didn’t come back to me unharmed, You, our babe and I would hold that against him forever.” Hailey sighed and leaned back against him the two of them completely ignoring the fact that she was naked. “I love you. And I’m going to be there for you and our kid no matter what. But if we don’t get a move on, this kid may be a boy with a pink room. Hailey smiled and got in the shower. While she was in the shower, Adam went online shopping for rings. He knew he wanted her to be a part of his life forever and wanted to make that official.


	8. Revelations and Investigations

From the bedroom Adam could hear Hailey talk to their baby and it made him smile. She’d been through so much all in the first half of her pregnancy and not only wanted to make it official but wanted to get a house for them. He’d been thinking about it since they found out she was pregnant. In reality there wasn’t space for a baby in her apartment so he figured that they could use a new house. 

Finally Adam found the perfect one. He set up an appointment to go see it tomorrow before work and was going to bring Hailey along with him. Once out of the shower, a smile was on her face. “Ready?”

“Ready.” With that the partners headed out to the car on their way to med to find out the gender of the baby. 

“So how’s your time to change your answer. Boy or girl?”

“Girl.” Adam responded. “I can picture a mini Hailey running around the house in a few years time. And if she’s anything like her mother, her hair will be messy and down all the time.” 

Hailey slapped him but still laughed. “Yeah I honestly think it’s a boy though. But no matter what we have it’s gotta have a pretty cool name.”

“Like....” 

“Something that is fierce and strong. I mean he or she is the child of two cops.” 

“Hey..I love you, you know that right?” Hailey nodded and got out of the car as it was time to go into med. Luckily because of their friendships with everyone at med, they didn’t have to wait. “Ready Ruz?” 

He nodded smiling at the nickname only she used. They got into a room and the doctor left them for a minute so Hailey could get changed. “You know I can practically feel you staring.” Hailey smirked. 

“No clue what your talking about.” 

“Really? So you don’t want to help me get my pants off?” And just like that Adam was next to her. “Is the baby making you feel a little sexy?” 

“Maybe. I was hoping that you could help me with that.”

He smiled and kissed her starting from her head all the way down to her belly as he pulled the pants down. Needless to say it left Hailey a little hot and red in the face after the doctor came back in. “Alright you guys ready to get started?” 

Hailey nodded and laid back on the table. “And is this the father?” 

“Hi. Adam Ruzek.” 

The doctor nodded and got the ultrasound ready. “And do we want to find out the gender of the baby today?” 

The couple nodded. “Yes please.” 

“It looks as if your having a baby....girl! Congratulations.”

“Ruz...” Hailey was speechless and to the point of tears.

“I know Hailes.” He kissed her quickly and stood back up. They finished the rest of the ultrasound and almost everything checked out. “So we have something to talk about. Detective your pregnancy has been classified as high risk. At 25 weeks I want you out of the field. I’ll be coordinating with your Sergeant to make sure that happens. And if you have any contractions or any pain, come in right away and we will make the evaluation to put you on bed rest.” 

They nodded and thanked the doctor taking their printouts with them. Finally in the privacy of their car Hailey looked at Adam. “Adam? You don’t look happy. I know you really wanted a boy.” 

“No no, I’m so happy we are getting a girl. I’m just worried about you love. I didn’t know it was high risk, and I want to keep you safe more than anything.” 

“Thank you. But baby girl and I are fine. In fact both of us want to go home can we do that?”

“Of course. But hey I need to tell you something before I forget.” 

Immediately he had Hailey’s attention. “Tomorrow we have to meet with Intenal Affairs. It’s about Bob.” 

“Did he say something?” 

“No clue. All I know is what I just told you.” Hailey nodded in understanding and moved to the chair next to Adam. “Hey, just like you said a couple weeks ago. We’ll get through this.” 

“You said that right before I was taken and held hostage. Does that have to happen again?” 

“Over my dead body.” With that the couple decided to call it a day and try to rest for tomorrow. 

Next day:   
Adam and Hailey were required to put their uniforms on but Hailey was struggling to button hers up. In fact she was getting so frustrated she was to the point of tears when Adam came in. “Woah woah what happened?.” He asked gently.   
“I can’t get my jacket to button up over my baby bump.” Hailey sobbed. “Okay shhh calm down it’s not good for the baby. Here’s an idea, Do you want to wear an extra of mine?”  
“You would do that for me?” She questioned looking up at him. “Yes. I love you. Ready?”   
She nodded and allowed herself to be led to Adams closet. He helped her with one of his shirts and then they were able to partly button up her jacket. “Good enough.” Adam decided. Glancing at the clock, they still had five minutes till they had to leave so the best time was to bring it up now. “So I’ve been thinking about this a lot and I found something. I want you to come with me to look at it after we’re done with Internal Affairs, if you want.” 

“Sure. Can I guess what it is?” 

“No because then it wouldn’t be a surprise. But I think your gonna love it.” With that Adam and Hailey drove to the IAB office and prepared themselves. 

“Detective Upton, Detective Ruzek. Right this way please.” Another lady told them. Sensing Hailey’s anxiety, Adam took her hand and squeezed it as they took their seats in the room. 

“Alright bring him in.” The commander spoke. Bob Ruzek waltzed in and Hailey felt paralyzed with fear but held it together. 

“Officer Ruzek, you may tell your side of the story.” 

“I was out on a call about two months ago. I was chasing the suspect and apprehended him when her partner punched me in the face out of the blue. I showed up to her and my sons house later and told them I’d be taking this to the higher ups. They then told me to leave their property.”

“I see. Please bring in Detective Halstead.” 

Hailey looked up and there was Jay. “Detective Upton, begin.” 

“Detective Halstead and I were chasing the bank robber suspect. I was a little further behind because of personal issues and that’s when Officer Ruzek pulled me to the side. He pushed me on the ground and called me a whore who was knocked up just for his sons money. He was going to hit me when my partner Jay Halstead, came and got him off me. We then ran to the car and he dropped me at my house.” 

“Okay. Detective Halstead is this true?” 

“Yes. I’m sure there’s security cameras to back up our story.” 

“Of course. We have it. Let’s see it.” 

So all the cops in the room turned their heads to the tv. Sure enough it backed up Hailey and Jays story. “So..Officer Ruzek, you are suspended for 3 months without pay. Detective Halstead you are suspended for one week for punching but with pay.” 

Everyone then left the room and Hailey felt like she could breathe again. “Alright, you still feel up to your surprise?” 

Hailey nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Okay close your eyes. We will be there in ten.” 

So she did and after what felt like forever, they came to a stop. “Okay open your eyes.” 

“What is this place?” 

“Come with me and find out.” 

The detectives walked into the house and came into the kitchen. Immediately she saw papers and a photo of their baby. “Ruz? Whats all this?” 

“Well..I was hoping that it would be our kitchen. I was thinking maybe we could move in here and raise our baby....” 

In that moment Hailey felt nothing less than complete adoration for Adam. “Yes you goon. I’ll move in with you.” 

“Really? You’ll do it?” 

She nodded while tears streamed down her face. Quickly Adam kissed all her tears and pulled her close just enjoying having her in his arms. “Baby we have to come clean to Voight. He doesn’t know about my dad and we gotta keep you two safe. I’m trying to protect my girls.” 

“Yeah I understand I just don’t want to have to leave you.” 

“Trust me im not letting you go anywhere. After what happened last time, I’m not leaving your side.” Quickly Hailey’s emotions got the better of her, hormones as she liked to blame it on made it all the more relevant to Adam that she was scared out of her mind. “Oh baby shhhh.” He moved them to the couch and quickly attended to her. “Breathe Hailey.” He tried. Only she wasn’t calming down and her normally tan skin was beginning to grow quite pale. This wasn’t good for their baby and certainly not for her. So he quickly undid the buttons on his shirt and brought her to his chest and eventually her body began to relax and breathe normally again. 

This scared him pretty badly because she didn’t have panic attacks this bad anymore and quickly he could tell she was exhausted. “As much as I’d like to let you sleep, we have to go to Voight today. Do you think you can do that?” 

“Only if you promise to nap with me afterwards.” 

He nodded and kissed her. “I love you Hailes. Whatever happens, just know I’m going to be right by your side. So the two of them went straight to the district and luckily only Voight was there. “Sit down.” Voight said not even looking up. They both did and almost instantly, Adam rested his hand on Hailey’s leg below the desk. 

“Now what the hell is going on here? 

So Adam began to explain the whole situation. “Long story short, My father is after Hailey. He hit her and then came after us by taking it to IA.” 

“That doesn’t explain why Halstead is suspended. Upton? Your his partner.” 

“He punched Bob. They have it on tape so he’s suspended for three days.” 

“Serves him right.” Ruzek muttered under his breath. 

“What was that Ruzek?” 

“He’s been nothing but hostile to Upton. Basically called her a whore a couple weeks ago. Also.” 

“Enough. I want to hear it from Upton or not at all.” 

“He’s not wrong. He told me that Adam was fake and called me out for “falling for his acts. But that’s not true Sarge. I’m in a relationship with a fellow detective and I’m raising our child with him. It’s not Halstead’s concern who I’m with and certainly not acceptable for him to compare me to Erin. I’m not Erin.”

“I’m aware of that and I’ll talk to Halstead. I agree that’s not acceptable especially from someone who’s been in my unit for six years.” 

“Upton. Your partnered with Ruzek now. That’s if you can still do your job?” 

“Yes.” 

“Fine. Get back to work we have a case. Two carjackings in the last 2 days, all the same pattern. Dawson’s leading, go catch up.” 

“Yes Sarge.” So the young detectives walked together out of his office and smiled. When settled, Antonio continued to tell the team about the carjackings and when they all went to go question the neighbors, Hailey got up but Adam stopped her. “Minimal duty. Means Im not letting you go out there.”

Hailey rolled her eyes but sat back down knowing he was right. “Ruzek, you ride with me.” 

He nodded to Voight and once in the car Voight began to tell him about the situation they’d been kept in the dark about. “Antonio was seen on scene of both of the carjackings. So I need you to go and erase the footage...” Adam zoned out as he finished telling him the job. 

“Are you in? Adam!” 

“Sorry, yeah but look Hailey can not know. Her pregnancy’s already high risk and I can’t have her stress level reach..” he stopped his sentence short not knowing if Hank knew.

“Reach what?” 

“Nothing forget it. I’m with you.” He shook his head getting out of the car. Successfully Adam managed to erase the security camera. Nothing was going wrong until after Adam got back and IRT came to investigate. 

Immediately Hailey got suspicious as Adam didn’t seem all that surprised. So after Adam went downstairs with the guy, she got up to try and see what was happening knowing Hank would know.

“Upton. What’s up?” 

“Don’t give me that crap Voight. Where is he? What did you do?” 

“Nothing, he just wants to talk to Adam since he was on the scene.” 

“I don’t believe you! Why won’t you tell me?!” Quickly her breaths were becoming shorter. 

“I have no control over what your boyfriend does! I told him to do something, he followed my orders. I don’t care if your screwing him, he’s still my detective.” 

“Screwing him?!” Hailey was shocked and couldn’t even believe what she was hearing and was trying her hardest to calm herself down. “I’m not...some whore screwing a cop! I’m having his baby!” And just like that all hell broke loose and she slammed the door behind her and ran down the stairs not listening to anyone yelling her name. She was in tears and breathing in shallow as she pushed her way outside and collapsed in the snow.

“How dare he” she thought. Meanwhile, Adam had seen Hailey rush out and knew something was wrong. “Look I have to go okay?” He opened the door and ran out to find her. “Hailey! Hailey!” He spun around and there she was on the snow at the edge of the road pounding her knuckles into it. They had started to bleed but she didn’t notice as she was crying too hard. 

“Oh baby, no no stop come here.” He grabbed her and held her against his chest in the snow in front of everyone as she sobbed harder than ever before. 

Knowing she was in no mood to talk, silently he stood her up with him and wrapped her in his jacket. “Let’s go inside okay?”

She shook her head violently and began to shake. “Okay okay, we don’t have to go in. But Hailes love you must be freezing. Can we go home?” 

This time Hailey nodded and let Adam lead her to the car silently while tears still streamed down her cheeks.

The drive was only about fifteen minutes and she couldn’t stop crying. Once home, he led her inside and sat on the bed with her waiting for her to talk. “I was so worried about you! I overheard parts of your conversation and then when I went to go ask Voight....” she paused and took a shallow breath. “He told me to back off and he couldn’t control anything you did just because I was screwing you. But I’m not a whore! I care about you! I care...” she couldn’t talk anymore as it was nearly impossible to breathe and she sent herself into a panic attack. “Okay okay. Hailey! Hailey! Breathe baby! Breathe!”


	9. Taken

But she couldn’t breathe and there wasn’t anything that was calming her down until Adam pulled her into the shower with him, clothes on and all. Finally the panicked sobs and shallow breaths turned into soft cries as she shivered from the water. Seeing Hailey so cold, he warmed up the water and helped her out of her work clothes. 

He kissed her lightly and then helped her out of the shower while setting up the bed for them as she got into warm clothes. 

She was about to say something when her phone rang. Seeing the caller ID was Jay, she picked up. 

“Jay?” 

“I’m sorry Hailey. I was an ass, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. Your not a whore, and I’m truly happy for you and Adam. I know you may not be able to forgive me but I would really like the chance to be your partner again and I promise nothing will ever happen between us again okay?” 

Hailey smiled a little and sighed. “I forgive you Jay. It’s okay. Thank you.” 

“So we good?” 

“We’re good. I’ll see you tomorrow partner.” 

“Okay.” She hung up and tossed her phone to the side snuggling up with Adam. “You feeling better?” 

She nodded. “Yeah. Our little girl is too. When I was back at the district she was wiggling around a lot but now she’s calm.” 

“Yeah? Speaking of our little girl...What do you say we come up with some names? 

“Okay. What can we eliminate first?” 

“Anything super girly. I don’t want her to have a name that four other girls have.” 

“Okay so super girly in your mind is.....” 

“Anything that’s on the top 10 and ending in A. Do you have any thing we should eliminate?”

“Family names. We both dont have the greatest families and I don’t want our little girl being sucked into that.”  
“Alright I’m good with that.” Hailey smiled feeling her daughter move.”Also…I know we aren’t married but I want her to have your last name.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She’ll always be a part of me because she came from me but I want her to always be a part of you. Woah..hey Ruz are you crying?” Hailey asked concerned. 

“Don’t worry, they’re happy tears. I love you Hailey.”

“I love you too. My choices are Avery, Parker, Blayke, Phoenix, Presley, Peyton, Emerson, Eden and Elliot”

“I like most of those names. I don’t think Elliot or Blayke would match with my last name though. If you had to pick a favourite what would it be?”

“Avery. Because in a way it’s a combination of our names. She gets the A from you and the Y from me.”

“I didn’t realize that. I love it though.”

“Adam.”

“Hmm?”

“I want you to pick her middle name.   
“Really?Why?”

“Your her dad. I picked her first name so it’s only fair that you pick her middle name. You cool with that?”

“Yes. Now get some rest. We can come up with middle names later.” So Hailey did just that until she felt something. “Ruz?” 

“Yeah baby?” He replied slipping off his socks. 

“She just kicked...” 

He paused and quickly jumped onto the bed to feel. “Come on baby, kick for Daddy.” 

Sure enough she gave one last hard kick and then fell asleep. So her parents followed suite until the shrill ring of their phones. “Jay? What’s up?” Hailey answered drowsily. 

“We need to get you to the district right now. Im having an officer come get you” 

“Why?” 

“Your the target of this case. We didn’t realize it because this guy used an alias.” He explained the rest but Hailey wasn’t listening. 

“Jay.”

“Yeah?”

“Can Adam come too?”

“No, Im really sorry he can’t come in the same car as you. I don’t know why but the Chief of Police won’t allow it. The officer should be there now. They’ve already got a bag for you.”

Quickly the officer led her out of her house not even giving her a chance to say goodbye to Adam.”

“I love you!” She screamed as they dragged her out. “I love too Hailey!”

She got into the car expecting to recognize the officers but was met with a gun at her temple. It was a trap. “Open that mouth of yours again, You won’t get to see your boyfriend again. Now, before I gag you is there anything you’d like to say?”

“Please, I’ll do anything but don’t hurt my baby.”

“Oh so your boyfriend knocked you up. I see. Tell me Hailey, What is the gender of your fetus?”

“Boy. Its a boy.” She lied. She didn’t want to tell them the real gender because she wanted that to be between her and Adam still. “Alright then. Open up.” He said hitting the gun against her temple causing a big gash to form. 

Meanwhile Adam had arrived at the district and immediately searched for Hailey. “What’s wrong Ruzek?” 

“Upton...she’s not here. She was in the car ahead of me until we turned.” 

Suddenly the phones rang. “Intelligence.” Voight answered. 

“Voight?” Hailey asked in a sad voice. Immediately Voight put the phone on speaker so Adam could listen. “Where are you Upton?” 

“I can’t say. I don’t know and they’ll kill me if I do end up learning and saying it.”

“Okay. Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” She whimpered. Voight heard a slap in the background. “Hank..I need you to do something for me. ” 

“What is it Hailey?” 

“I know I may not make it out of here…I need you to make sure Adam doesn’t bury himself in loss.”

“No. Your going to be fine okay?”

“Can I talk to Adam please?” She sighed

“Yeah.” He gestured to Adam to start speaking. 

“Baby?” He asked quietly. Immediately that voice made Hailey break down into sobs and Hanks heart actually ached for the young couple. 

Quickly Hailey peered around her and learned where she was. Knowing that the kidnappers were listening she had to say it in code. “Baby boy and I are fine. I know I say I hate NAPS but I wish I was in our VILLA with you. I love you. I have to go.” 

“Hailey!” Adam shouted but the line was disconnected. 

“Did you get anything from that call?” Voight asked. Adam nodded. “She lied in everything she said on that call.” 

“Okay so let’s start from the beginning. She said “Baby boy and I are fine.” 

“She’s not fine, but that means she found out where she was. And she’s fearing for our child’s life because...” 

“Because what?” 

“We weren’t going to say anything till the birth. But she lied about the gender. It’s not a boy. She lied about hating naps, she gets sick and upset if she doesn’t have one. As well as we don’t live in a Villa. We live in a house.” 

“Naperville. That’s where she is. In a house. Question is whos?” Hank asked. Quickly they ran out and printed a map. “Okay so we trace the call and then wait until they fall again. In the meantime, why Hailey?” 

“I don’t know, she hasn’t even done anything. Look I’m all for doing this by the book, but this is Hailey and my baby we’re talking about.”

“Get it together then. She needs you to be strong right now.” 

Turns out he was right because Hailey was currently sobbing. The kidnapper, hearing her decided to come investigate. “I told you to shut your mouth bitch. Now there’s consequences.” 

“I’m sorry! Please! Don’t hurt my baby.”

He then put the gag back in her mouth and began to do what she’d been fearing. The kidnapper removed his pants first and then hers. “God your stupid bump is getting in the way. Don’t worry I’ll find my way with you.” 

True to his word, he did by filling her with him. She screamed harder than before as the only person she’d ever want to be this close to was Adam. 

This routine went on for three more times before he was finally exhausted. Hailey couldn’t stop crying though. She couldn’t scream because of the gag but wouldn’t stop sobbing.


	10. Rescued

Two Days Later:   
He was in the process of beginning to rape her for the fourth time that day. So used to it by now, all she could do was freeze and wait for it to be over. After all, after she had hit him, he smashed her head into the wall and chained her up. All she could feel now was sticky blood in her hair and pain down there. Suddenly a shot was heard and he collapsed on her. 

Not knowing what happened, Hailey screamed bloody murder and cry. Now was her chance. She used the chains on the pole she was attached to and strangled him. “Hailey! Let go! He’s dead!”   
She heard from the corner of the room. Recognizing the voice, she looked over to see Kim’s concerned face. “Hail..let go.” She said a little softer.

She couldn’t respond only cry some more. “Okay. Your going to be okay. I’m going to get you a blanket to cover you okay?” She moved the body and got a blanket. “Now I’m going to take these chains off okay?” 

She nodded and Kim did just that. Once Hailey’s hands were free, Kim could see that they were red and bruised from pulling on them. “Hail...I need to know...did he rape you?” 

Hearing those words, her stomach churned and she threw up to the side where the chains lay. Kim took this reaction as a yes. 

“Hailey...” This time she cut Kim off. “Where’s...Adam?” She spoke hoarsely. 

“He’s here Hailey. Do you want him to come get you?” 

She nodded her head quickly and as soon as he heard his name, Adam bolted down the steps. He had to be strong for Hailey. But seeing her in this state nearly made him loose his lunch. 

She didn’t say anything but instead just held her hands out as far as they could go being attached to the pole. Adam reached for the key and began to free her. After, he went to remove the blanket so she could get up. “No no! Please he took my pants!” She cried. “Shh Shh Shh, it’s alright. I’m gonna carry you okay? I’ll keep the blanket on.” 

Sighing sadly, Hailey buried her head in Adams chest being lulled to sleep by his heartbeat. She hadn’t slept in days and her adrenaline crashed right there and then. “Okay, Detective Ruzek Can you put her on the gurney?” Brett asked as soon as he had walked back up. 

He nodded but held her protectively for a second longer. “She’s going to wake up though once I move her.” 

“We will prepare for that.” So Adam listened and gently placed Hailey on the gurney. Sure enough she woke up and began to panic not seeing Adam in her line of sight. Thankfully Adam appeared and grabbed her hand. “I’m right here Hailey. Right here.” 

“Sir, we need you to move. We’re taking her to Med okay?” 

He nodded and while she was in the ambulance, they told him she was floating in and out of it. “Can you ask or tell her something? Something to keep her talking?” 

“Yeah. Hailes..we gotta come up with a middle name.”

“Not here..needs...code name.” 

“Who?” 

“Baby..”

“Okay. What should it be?”

“Phoenix. That way people can’t guess what the real name is.” 

“Alright Baby. Phoenix it is. Hey we’re at med now okay? Which means I’m going to get out and the doctors are waiting for you okay?” 

“Stay..” she whispered. “Always love. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be in the room okay?” 

She nodded again and watched quietly as they unloaded her into a trauma room to assess her injuries. 

“What did they do to her?” Adam whispered to Dr. Manning

“She’s presented with significant signs of rape. She’s also been beaten many times and has a concussion. Her wrists are also bleeding from what looks like restraints but there’s silver on her arms which makes me think it was cuffs or chains. As far as physically she’ll be okay we just need to clean her up. Emotionally and mentally, it’s too soon to tell. Would you like me to ask her if she would like to see you?” 

Adam nodded. “And can you check on our baby?” 

“Already did, she is perfectly healthy. Hailey did a good job and protected her baby. She’s going to make a great mom.” With that Natalie pulled herself back behind the curtain and addressed her patient. 

“Hailey? Adam would like to know if you want to see him?” 

“He’s...” Hailey cleared her throat of the thickness associated with crying. “He’s here?” 

“He’s been here since you were brought in. Do you want to see him?” 

“Yes please.” She replied. Smiling, Nat opened the curtain once more and nodded to Adam before giving the expecting parents some privacy.

“Hey baby.” Adam spoke softly as not to startle her. 

“Adam.” She smiled for the first time in many days. 

“How you feeling?” 

“Sore. I’ll be okay though.” 

“Good. You scared me.” 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered tiredly. Adam then got the sense she wasn’t up for much conversation so instead he crossed to the other side of the room and reached his hand out for her to hold. “Will..will you hold me? I get it..if not. I’m disgusting and.” Adam cut her off by sliding into the bed with her. “You are not disgusting. I didn’t know if you wanted to be touched so I was respecting that. I love you so much and I’m never leaving your side again. You’ve been in the hospital so much lately and I’m going to do everything in my power to stop the hospital visits till our little girl arrives okay?” 

“Mmkay.” She slurred. She wasn’t drunk but instead just super sleepy. Adam always noticed that when she was exhausted she slurred her words and got very cuddly. Sure enough the later happened when she turned and held the hem of his shirt while she slept. Smiling, Adam kissed her head and stroked her bandaged and bruised cheek. 

Suddenly the curtain was pulled back and Adam got ready to pounce on whoever invaded his families privacy. 

Noticing the look, the nurse smiled sympathetically. “I’m sorry Detectives. I just need to talk to Detective Upton.”

“Can this wait? She just fell asleep.” 

“I’m sorry it can’t. Can you wake her up?” 

“Hailes. Gotta wake up baby.” Sure enough his voice woke her up and she looked groggily at the nurse. Now she addressed Hailey. “I’m sorry but we have to start the rape kit now. Come on” 

She wheeled Hailey’s bed to a private room completely obvious of the fact that Hailey was panicking. She didn’t know where she was going and she wasn’t with Adam but she still kept her mouth shut and focused on her unborn baby girl. 

Just like that everything became a blur as they removed her gown making her feel exposed and lifted her legs into the stirrups making her feel violated all over again. The worst part was, they didn’t tell her, they just did it. So as soon as the rape kit was beginning below her legs she clenched together bringing her knees up to her chest. She felt a panic attack coming on and suddenly there wasn’t enough oxygen. 

“Detective? Detective!” The nurse put her hand on Hailey and she screamed having a flashback. “DON'T TOUCH ME!” She sobbed at them. Clueless, the nurses left her alone for a minute before Voight and Adam came barging in. Respectfully, Voight turned around while Adam quickly approached Hailey. 

“Hailey? Baby it’s me. Can I put your gown on?” He asked slowly knowing she needed to know what he was doing before he touched her. Even that wasn’t enough so Hailey helped guide his hand up to her body just because her body was still shaking. 

“Okay it’s on. Can I hold you love?” 

She nodded again and reached out for him. Softly, he brought her into his arms and held her protectively. “I got you. You're okay. Can Voight turn around now?”

“Yeah.” Hailey croaked. “I’m sorry. I overreacted.”

“No no baby, they didn’t tell you what they were doing and that’s on them.” 

She sniffled and clutched Adams flannel as Voight turned around. “I’m going to give them a piece of my mind okay? But first you have two options. You can either go on early leave, or you can come to work but on desk duty.” 

“Desk. Please.” She looked at Adam. “Ruz?” 

“Whatever you want baby. I’m here to support you okay?” 

She nodded and a different set of nurses came in. “Detective? Would you like to go back to your room? We can continue this later.” 

Hailey responded by putting her head on Adams chest. "That would be great thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry i havent updated. This chapters been ready tho for a while. Anyways enjoy:)


End file.
